Becoming UnFamous
by Klaine-Angel504
Summary: Blaine Anderson is someone with a secret, who is traveling the country with Rachel Berry. They are ever famous and popular, teenage heartthrobs...Blachel! On their National Tour they stop in Ohio, and stay with Blaine's cousins, the Kayworths. Peter Kayworth attends McKinley High School and is apart of the New Directions, he convinces them to join his High School for a week.
1. Prologue

_"Don't you want me baby?" _

"Thank you all for coming out!" Rachel said into her bright pink microphone that made her words boom through the sound system in the stadium.

Blaine smiled and said into his microphone, "You guys have been a great audience! Goodnight everybody!" he grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her backstage as their audience erupted into screams and applause.

The security guards lead them into their usual dressing room where they would take off their outfits, makeup and prepare to go back to their hotels.

Once they were in their dressing room with the door closed, Rachel quietly screamed, "I will never get used to that!"

"I already have." Blaine mumbled. He got a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and escaped into the bathroom to change.

While he was changing he heard Rachel talking to him. "I really think that was our best performance yet! But we should get some new material ready for our next shows. To keep the audience interested."

"But our next show is in Ohio." Blaine exited the bathroom and Rachel entered it. "Why don't we save new performances for places more important than Ohio?"

"Ugh! A show is a show no matter where it is located!" Rachel said, turning on the water for a shower.

"But still… Ohio?" Blaine asked, loudly, as he started packing his bag with his hair products and his clothes that were left there over the two weeks that they had occupied the arena for shows. "What the hell is in Ohio?"

Rachel was silent for a moment before answering, "Your cousin! That ummm… Patrick, Preston…."

"Peter?" Blaine asked, sitting on the couch and turning on the mini television they were provided.

Rachel thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah that's him!"

Ten minutes later he heard the water turn off, and then the blow dryer turn on. Another twenty minutes later Rachel exited the bathroom in tight leather pants, a sparkling red tank top, and black stilettos, with her hair blown out straight and a fresh round of makeup applied, including eye shadow that was literally the same color and as sparkled as her top.

"Whoa, Rachel! Where you going that you need to be so… sparkly?" Blaine asked.

"I have a date, so sue me!" She sat on the couch next to him. "Anyways back to Ohio. Why would you say there is nothing special in Ohio? There is your cousin that you talk to practically every night!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, got up and walked over to the closet and got his black leather jacket. "I talk to him because I practically grew up with him until his family moved from California to Ohio and I became me!" He slipped his jacket on.

"'Became you?'" Rachel asked.

"Until I became half of this performing group. Half of… Blachel!" he started walking around looking for his favorite pair of pink sunglasses.

Rachel groaned at the mention of that name. "I told them I liked 'Ralaine' better. But, why do we need a stupid mash-up name anyways?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "We have a mash-up name because the tabloids are convinced that since we are traveling the country together that we are a couple and completely in loooove."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Even though we have denied it like a billion times they are still convinced. …I wonder how they will take me going on a date then. That should be interesting because the guy I'm going out with is capitol H-O-T hot, hot, and hot!"

"Well then me as your fake boyfriend would be forced to break up with you!" Blaine said as he found his sunglasses and propped them on the top of his head.

"Oh but if they knew the truth then they would let me date whomever I choose to date and you wouldn't have to be dragged into it." Rachel said, matter-of-factly.

Blaine re-sat on the couch next to her. "Oh but they never will. For if they did find out you would be out of a partner and out of a job missy." He smiled sweetly.

"I do not get what you are so afraid of. So you are…" she leaned in close and ever so softly whispered. "gay." She leaned back and spoke normally again. "Who gives a shit? I don't, your mom and dad don't, and that is all you actually care about anyway."

"Rachel…you don't get it. I'm a sixteen year old teen… icon, you could say. Children look up to you and me as their role models. How do you think our audience would react if I dropped a bomb like this on them? They would stop listening to us." He put his sunglasses in front of his eyes so they would hide the shame he was feeling.

Rachel put her arms around his shoulders, "Blaine you are over reacting. Everything will be fine. And there will be a day when you will get up the courage to tell the world who the real Blaine Anderson is. How totally awesome you truly are."

"Well that is not today. But I am totally awesome." He held up his hands, both flexed into the rocker symbols.

"We better go if you are to make it to your date on time." He smiled and stood up, holding out his hand and pulling Rachel to her feel. He went over and grabbed his bag and his phone off the table. He and Rachel then walked out of the dressing room and the security guards helped hold the crowd of screaming people back while they walked to their cars.

Just before they got into their cars, Blaine pulled Rachel into a tight hug, "you know you're not helping stop the Blachel rumors." She whispered into his ear.

"I could care less. You are me best friend and if I want to hug you it is my right." He kissed her on the cheek and walked over to his car, signing a few autographs on the way.

When he was safely in his private car and on the way to his hotel he heard his phone ring. He dug his iPhone out of his pocket and hit the answer button. "Hello." He said.

"Hey Blaine!" his older cousin's deep voice answered him. "You guys heading to Ohio yet?"

"Not for another week, Peter. Rachel and I are arriving Sunday night, remember?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

He heard Peter laugh. "Yeah, sure. So when do your shows start up? 'Cause my mom has been dying for some family bonding with our only cousin."

"Sounds just like Aunt Lily. After we arrive, shows don't start for another two weeks since we have to get the stage all set up."

"Awesome. And since you will have so much extra time, do you think you can do me a favor?" Peter's voice sounded very timid.

Blaine was hesitant, since the last time he did a favor for his cousin he ended up with a chicken, a BB gun, and very angry man's calls clogging up his inbox. "…Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think you and that pretty brunette duet partner of yours could come to McKinley with me for a week and visit the glee club?" Peter rushed out to say.

Blaine thought for a moment. "What's the catch?"

"Maybe do a performance too?"

"I don't see why not. I'll have to talk with Rachel about this but she has always talked about wanting to experience school and that stuff. Sounds like fun."

"Awesome! Thanks man!"

"For how long though?"

"Maybe a week? Not too long. Just long enough to prove to everyone that you are my cousin." Peter said.

Blaine then quickly understood his alterier motive. "Oh. So when you said you were my cousin, no one believed you?"

"Yeah…kind of. All the girls were raving about you one day in glee club cause you had just come out with your new album, but when I said you were my cousin they were like, 'No way. He is so much cooler and hotter then you. And you don't even look a like idiot.'" Peter sighed. Blaine felt really bad for his cousin, no one should have to deal with snobby people like that in their lives.

"Wow… Dude I'm sorry. Rachel and I will be there. We'll show them you weren't lying."

Peter laughed, "Thanks man. Hey I got to go. See you in a week."

"Bye."

When his driver pulled up to his hotel, Blaine grabbed his bags and ran up to his room. Luckily no one was tipped off about his hotel so there were no fans or cameras in his face.

He quickly got ready for bed and fell onto his king sized mattress and buried himself in the sheets. One week until 'Blachel' was headed to Ohio where he and Rachel would spend 4 weeks at his Aunt Lily and Uncle Bill's house.

Blaine though about high school as he drifted off into sleep. He had been told that if he attended school he would be a sophomore. But he thought about the atmosphere, he had never actually been to a high school and the thought of going there for a week intrigued him. But he and Rachel were lucky enough to have family members who tutored them when they weren't on tour. But

"What the hell is in Ohio?"


	2. Chapter 1 : My Wish

"Mom! They're here!" My older cousin's deep voice boomed as the door of my private car swung open. Peter grabbed my hand, pulled me out of the car and practically off my feet.

He pulled me into a big bear hug. It has only been a year since I last saw my cousin but I swear he grew like another foot! But other then his height he still pretty much looked the same, very tall (like twice my size now), with straight blond hair that hung in front of his dark blue eyes.

"Oh, honey!" Aunt Lily said pulling me into a soft, gentle hug, "It's so nice to see you again!" You can obviously see the resemblance between Peter and his mom; they both had the same blond hair, blue eyes and pale complexions.

I looked over and waved to my little cousin, June, and Uncle Bill. They both had the classic Anderson looks, dark curly hair and stormy hazel eyes. Only these people weren't Andersons…anymore at least. These were my cousins, the Kayworths.

I am an Anderson though. I am the most famous Anderson. I am… Blaine Anderson.

Yes, that Blaine Anderson; the superstar that has been touring the country with my 'hot' duet partner Rachel Berry.

Rachel and I are in Ohio on tour, so while we are here for the next few weeks we are staying with my cousins. And Peter has convinced us to tag along with him to high school for the week.

To be honest, I'm really excited! I've always wanted to go to high school. I'm supposed to be a sophomore, and Rachel is supposed to be a junior, but neither of us has ever set foot in an actual high school before.

We also get to tag along to glee club with Peter. I think that glee club will be really cool, from what Peter has told me about it. But I'm not sure if Rachel agrees, she is a bit…controlling. She likes things done her way, and spending time in a place where everything is a group effort, that might not end well.

"Oh, Blaine!" Rachel's sing-song tone said as she strode her way around the back end of the car and stopped at my side. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your family?"

Bossy as ever Rach, I thought. "Well this is Aunt Lily, Uncle Bill, Peter, and Little June." I motioned towards everyone while Rachel smiled and nicely shook everyone's hands.

As June shook Rachel's hand she started giggling. "Are you Rachel Berry?" when Rachel nodes June smiled, "My friend Veronica has your poster in her room!"

Rachel raised a well waxed eyebrow at the mention of a poster. "Well that's so _nice_!" She then stood up straight and looked at my Aunt Lily, "Now I do relies that tomorrow we will be attending school with dear Peter. So I wish to be shown my room now so I may get situated." She flashed her famous show smile.

Peter cleared his throat. "Yeah sure, this way." He motioned for us to follow him.

Rachel then hooked her arm through mine and stomped towards the big house. "This is amazing! We are actually going to a real high school, attending a real glee club, and we will be attending an actual glee club! I've heard a lot about these show choirs." Ok so she seems excited.

I rolled my eyes and used fake excitement to say, "And for a whole _week_ too!"

She slapped my chest, noticing my tone. "Be happy for me! My dads never let me go anywhere near a school. I was home schooled my whole life, as you should remember!"

We made our way up the stairs, following where Peter had gone. When we caught up with him he was leaning on a door that was covered in huge road signs in the center of the hallway.

He pointed to his left, "Down there is June and my parents' room." He pointed to the right, "Those two are yours. Pick and choose as you please."

Rachel then stormed down the hall and entered one room; only to exit it in a moment and enter the one next to it.

As our driver came up the stairs with our bags and followed into Rachel's room (or the room I am assuming Rachel is taking).

"So, dude." I turned towards Peter, who was still leaning on the door. "We still on for you guys coming to school tomorrow?" he asked tentatively.

I nodded, "Yeah. Rach might actually be excited. And are you sure that your teachers know we are coming?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad talked to Figgins, he is the principal, and all the teachers have been warned of my stalkers for the week." He smirked.

I gaped at him, "Stalkers?" I said playfully. "You want us there mister! But I'm not sure your school can take a whole week of the drama diva that is Rachel Berry."

Peter just shook his head, "I think we will be fine. She can't be that bad! At least not as bad at the New Directions."

"OH Blaine!" Speak of the devil… "Blaine?" Rachel emerged from the room with the driver scooting around her and running downstairs.

She came up to me and pulled me towards my room (as far as I knew it was my room at least).

"Now I do believe we should practice the number we intend to do at _glee club_ tomorrow." She said 'glee club' with such enthusiasm it made me smile.

But as I sat down on the bed I looked at her, rather confused, "I thought we agreed on '_Don't You Want Me Baby?_' It's a show stopper!"

Rachel shook her head, "Yeeeeah, I'm not so sure though. See we usually do older songs like that, but I thought we should try something a little more modern. A little more… inspirational."

"Ummm, ok? What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked skeptically.

She then reached into her bag and pulled out some sheet music. "Like this." She held it out in front of me.

I took the sheet music and smiled, "Ok, fine."

She gave me a smile, "Awesome. Try and learn the lyrics now. We can rehearse in my room after dinner." She turned on her heels and looked at Peter, who was leaning in the doorway.

"In speaking of dinner," She walked up to him, hooked her arm through his and started pulling him downstairs, "what are we having, because you should know that I am a vegan, that means I cannot eat-" her voice disappeared downstairs.

Our driver came upstairs with my bags and set them down at the foot of my bed. "Thanks" I muttered as I reviewed the sheet music on my lap.

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

High School…

I could feel Rachel's arm shaking in mine as we walked toward William McKinley High School.

We followed Peter to the main office and got Visitor badges. Then we walked towards Peter's locker. As he opened the locker I looked around to the empty hallway.

"No one is here yet; at least not in plane sight. Nobody wants to be in the hallways when the football members get here at 8. So anyways!" he put his bag in the locker and started unloading some books.

"First period I have glee club, we can introduce you to everyone then. Then I have gym, where you guys can just sit on the bleachers and gossip," I rolled my eyes, "then Math, Chemistry, English, Spanish, and Lunch."

He shut the locker and we all started walking down the hallway, "Which is usually spent in the choir room with my friends. After lunch is Social Studies and finally Study Hall. This again is spent in the choir room."

"Why do you spend so much time in the choir room?" Rachel asked.

Peter found a sudden interest in his Nikes as we walked on down the hallway. "W-Well, see here at McKinley, the glee club really isn't the most… popular club in school. So unless you are on the football team or on the Cheerios, it really isn't…safe in the hallways…"

I patted is shoulder, "Wow that sucks man. But hopefully no one will be tormenting you with us around."

He slowly nodded, "Yeah… anyways. It's almost 8 and if you want to avoid your fanatics then I suggest we go meet up with my friends in the choir room."

Rachel smiled her big show smile and I nodded, "Sure let's-"

"OMIGOD!" I looked down the hallway to see a group of girls in matching cheerleading uniforms swiftly walking down the hallway towards us.

A pretty Latina girl was the first on in front of me. She scissored herself in between Rachel and I and fluttered her mascara clumped eyelashes at me.

"Hola!" She said putting her arm around me, "I'm Santana Lopez! And you must be the famous cousin of…" he eyes flashed to Peter, "…his."

Then a tall blond came in front of me, "Hello! I'm Brittany S. Pierce! I love your music! I can dance to it so easily! But Petey didn't tell us his cousin was a hobbit!" She threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Whoa! Hells no BrittBritt I saws him first!" Santana said ripping her off me.

"Girls come on be nice in front of our _guests_!" Another blond appeared at my side and stuck out her hand, "Hi. I'm Quinn Fabrey, captain of the Cheerios." She smiled at me.

I shook her hand and Peter cleared his throat. "We should head over to the choir room, now."

Santana turned back to me, "Of course." She hooked her arm through mine and started pulling me down the hall, "I would love to show you the way!"

I quickly stopped and retreated back to Rachel's side. "Thanks a lot girls. But Peter was showing us around."

Santana sneered at me, "Fine! Have it your way hobbit!" You could tell she meant hobbit as an insult, while Brittany meant it in a funny sort of way. Santana turned around and walked down the hallway with Brittany on her heels.

Quinn smiled at us, "Well it was really nice to meet you Blaine, Rachel. I'll see you guys in glee club!" She looked passed me, straight to Peter, "Bye Peter." She walked off.

I looked around to find a lot of people in the hallway. The girls were starring at me, giggling to their friends, fluttering their eyelashes and some even waving at me with wide smiles on. The guys were looking at Rachel, flexing their muscles (some more then others) and winking at her, while Rachel gave flirtatious waves to everyone she saw.

"Let's go." Peter led us down the hallway. We entered the choir room to find a lot of people already there.

The… Fruit Loops (?) were already in the room and sitting with two guys in the front corner of the chairs. In the center of the chairs were two cuddling Asians (not meaning to sound racist), an…obese girl and a kid in a wheelchair. Again people were staring at us, but I think Peter gave them some warning because after a few seconds most people stopped.

"How about you two go and take a seat. I'll be over in a sec." Peter said gently pushing us towards the chairs.

Rachel and I sat in the corner and observed the people who walked in the class. There was a short girl with bright pink hair and face piercing, who just sort of ignored us; a big dude with a Mohawk, who head nodded at Rachel; and a guy with brown hair, blue eyes, a pale complexion and a silly grin, who blatantly ignored us.

Peter was talking to the kid in the wheel chair. I turned towards Rachel and sighed, "Are you ready?" I asked.

She turned towards me and shook her head, "What if they don't like us? What if they hate us and boo us?" he looked worried.

"Now why would they boo us? We are awesome and kick major ass on the new number! They will love us!" I said wrapping my arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah…well…" She sighed. "I'm still nervous."

Peter appeared on the other side of Rachel, "Well don't be! Nobody is allowed to boo. It's against Mr. Shuster's rules. In speaking of Mr. Shue." He pointed to the front of the room where a man with salt-n-pepper curly hair was writing on the white board.

He (Mr. Shue) turned around, revealing the board that said, 'Duets' "Now, I know that we already have had a duet competition, but I thought we could just perform some duets in honor of our _special_ guests." He motioned back to me and Rachel. "I thought everyone could introduce themselves."

"YES!" Peter grabbed both me and Rachel and pulled us in front of everyone. "Well everyone this is my cousin Blaine and his friend Rachel, they are in the middle of their national tour and are stopped in Ohio. They will be here for a while and are staying with my family as long as they are here."

I saw Quinn smile, "Well you've already met us." She motioned towards herself, Brittany and Santana.

Santana laughed, "Hola Hobbit."

I rolled my eyes as a giant with short brown hair said, "Finn Hudson." He was mostly looking at Rachel though.

Next to Finn a blond guy with huge lips said, "Sam Evans."

The guy with the Mohawk said, "Puck." Flexing his arm.

The obese girl said, "Lauren Zizes."

Then the two cuddling Asians said in unison, "Mike and Tina!"

The punk girl with the pink hair said, "Lina Foreshape."

The guy with the goofy grin said in a thick Irish accent, "Rory Flannigan."

The kid in the wheelchair smiled, waved at us and said, "Artie Abrams."

Next to me Peter huffed, "Where is-"

"Here I am!" Everyone turned around to find a big black girl with gold jewelry standing in the doorway. "Sorry I' late Mr. Shue." She went to go sit down.

Peter said, "Well 'Cedes, this is-"

"I know who they are Pete, they are all you've been talking about for the past week! Hey" she waved at me and Rachel, "I'm Mercedes Jones. And Pete, my boo will be here later to meet your famous cousin."

Peter nodded, blushing slightly, "Ok! So you guys want to do your song now or…?"

I looked over to Rachel, and she looked back to me. I slowly nodded. She walked over to the man at the piano, whispered in his ear, once she leaned back he nodded and she rejoined me in front of everyone.

"Well," I said, "I guess we are ready!"

Peter ran and sat next to the kid in the wheelchair (Bartie?). Mr. Shue stood up, clapped his hands and said, "Well starting us off for duets week is our guests Blaine and Rachel!"

Rachel smiled as the few people in the audience clapped. Once the music started she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

'_Can we pretend that _

_Airplanes in the night sky _

_Were like shooting stars? _

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now'_

She opened her eyes and looked over to me. I smirked and thought to myself, Why not have a little fun?

I strode behind her, grabbed her shoulders and poked my head to the left side of hers and started rapping.

'_Yeah!_

_I could use a dream _

_Or a genie _

_Or a wish_

_To go back to a place _

_Much simpler then this'_

I circled round and took a seat next to Peter and continued.

'_Cause after all the party_

_And the smash and the crashin'_

_And all the glitz _

_And the glam_

_And the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium_

_And all the madness_

_There comes a time_

_When you fade to the blackness' _

I stood up again and started walking to the other side of the room.

'_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And you hopin' _

_But they people _

_Never call you back'_

I made a phone with my hand and shrugged with the lyrics.

'_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand_

_Soon after you fold'_

I held up my hand like I had playing cards in them.

'_And when you plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?'_

I pointed to Quinn and the other Fruit Loops.

'_So airplane_

_Airplane_

_Sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way_

_So don't close that gate!_

_If I make it back_

_Then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it_

_By the end of the night'_

I walked back over to Rachel and started circling her as she sang the chorus. She tried not to, but ended up giggling at me while she sang. She smiled a lot though, and that made me smile too.

"Just stay on the bleachers and try not to draw to much attention to yourselves! We cannot have a repeat of what happened at the end of glee club." Peter said pointing us in the direction of the bleachers.

As he ran off to get changed I screamed after him, "NOT MY FAULT!"

Rachel laughed as we went to sit down, "Oh c'mon it was so funny!" she playfully punched my arm as we took our bleacher seats.

"No it wasn't." I grumbled under my breath and she continued to laugh.

She nodded, "Oh yes it was! Those girls tackled you to the ground! It took all those football players to get them off you! Even then they wouldn't leave you alone!" She doubled over and laughed.

I slapped her shoulder and she sat up, with a goofy grin on her face. "I'm sorry!" She laughed, "But it was just so damn funny!"

"Well it's not fair! I get girls tackling me, for me, and then I get shoved into lockers so guys can flirt with you!" I slumped against the wall.

Rachel just sighed, "We both know that was really un-cool of them to do that. But c'mon! Get over it! I shooed them away when you slammed into that locker!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well…"

She sighed, "Ok, so anyways. What did you think of the glee club?"

I though for a moment, then answered, "They are very…random."

"How so?" She asked.

"They have the popular people, the nerds, and the outcasts. But they all are just too…similar…" I said.

"Similar?" She looked at me with disbelief. "None of them are anything like each other! Well… other then the Cheerios."

So it's not the Fruit Loops…whoops. "No. I mean… you see back when I was in elementary school, we would often take field trips to the high school in our district for their glee club competitions."

"You never told me this! Anyway, go on."

I shot her a look, "Anyway, all of the glee clubs that passed through, looked very similar to this one, many different types of people, with basically the same 'I know I'm good, but this is only for fun' type of voices. It's plain to see that it's the same thing here. I just think, that if they really want to succeed, they need something to bring them above and beyond their competition."

Rachel was silent for a moment, "Well…" She said, "Maybe we can help with that! And also I don't think that was everyone who is in the glee club. That girl, Mercedes, said something about another member, her 'boo'. Maybe Boo will be the missing piece to this puzzle that you are looking for."

I shook my head, "I doubt it. She will probably be just another pretty girl with just another good enough voice."

All of a sudden Rachel got a goofy grin on her face, "I know what you need!" I rolled my eyes as she leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "A boy toy."

I immediately took my hand and covered her mouth. "If you ever repeat that or anything in that area of conversation I will bring you, bound and gagged to a meat locker and brainwash you so you forget even who you are and what planet you are on!"

Rachel's eyes flared with annoyance. She gently bites my hand and I pull it away. "I won't tell anyone! I thought we've been over this!"

"Sometimes, I really hate you." I grumbled to her.

She put her arms around my shoulders and hugged me. "No you don't. You loooove me." I just shook my head.

After gym class, Rachel and I followed Peter to the rest of classes before lunch time.

"Why don't you guys go with Mercedes to the choir room while I go talk to a teacher 'bout a quiz? Got it?" Peter said to us as Rachel, Mercedes, himself and I all made our way down the hallway.

Rachel and I nodded as he whispered to Mercedes, "Please don't break them! They are very fragile." He pecked her cheek before running down the hall.

Mercedes smiled at us, "C'mon guys!" She motioned for us to follow her and we all continued down the hallway.

When we got to the choir room, there was already someone sitting in a chair. I couldn't see their face, only black skinny and white combat boots, because there was a Vogue magazine covering their face.

"Boo!" Mercedes called as we stepped through the door. She charged towards the mysterious figure and sat next to them. "Hey boo! How was it at the doctors?"

"Terrible!" A beautiful falsetto voice rang out from behind the magazine. The voice was very girlish, but there was something about it that was…strange. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something…off about the voice. "I hate the doctors and you know that 'Cedes."

Mercedes nodded. She motioned for me and Rachel to step forwards, "Guys c'mon, don't be shy!" She turned to the mystery figure and said, "This is Peter's cousin and his friend."

"Hello. I'm Rachel Berry!" Rachel said politely, and then she elbowed me to introduce myself. I don't know why, but Rachel thinks we need to introduce ourselves.

I cleared my throat, "And I'm Blaine Anderson."

"I know who you two are. But hello Rachel and Blaine." The person said. "It's very nice to finally meet you two."

The net thing I know the magazine went down to reveal who it was hiding. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

And I swear I had a heart attack right there.


	3. Chapter 2 : Duet Partners

The next thing I know the magazine went down to reveal who it was hiding. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

And I swear I had a heart attack right there.

"Umm…h-hi…" I stammered. I don't know what had come over me; my palms were all sweaty, my heart was beating against my chest with such force I thought it would crack a rib and I couldn't take my eyes off of the man that is…Kurt.

I zoned out as Rachel said hello, and focused in on his featured, and how perfect they are. He had perfect, porcelain like skin, he had perfectly styled light brown hair, and his eyes… his eyes were the perfect combination of blue, green, gray and hazel. I had only been looking at him for a moment but I swear I saw his eyes change color…twice. Did I mention that he was perfect?

"Blaine…" Rachel shook my arm, "Oh my. Peter is right, you are Blaine the Pain."

At hearing this old nickname I snapped out of my trance and looked at her. She just rolled her eyes and dragged me over to sit next to Mercedes and…Kurt. Just thinking about his name made my stomach lurch.

What was going on? I mean I know that I'm…different then most men, but I shouldn't be thinking like this. I'm supposed to be the hot, straight singer that all the girls like (Multiply my ego times 100); I am not supposed to like guys. Am I?

As I sat in my seat I could feel Kurt's kaleidoscope eyes looking at me, and my heart fluttered. After a minute or so of some awkward silence, Mercedes said, "Ok…well…Kurt what's up with you? How was the doctor's?"

Kurt's eyes fled from hers and looked down at his hands, "I-it was…" He quickly looked up to her once again, and changed the subject from his doctor's appointment (Why? I do not know). "Well I'm more interested in what's going on here! Much more interesting then in my life."

He smiled at Rachel and me with a heart warming smile, "Other then our famous friends joining us for the week, what else is new here?"

He looked back at Mercedes as she answered, "Well, Mr. Schue gave us our assignment for the week." She motioned toward the white board nervously.

As Kurt's eyes flashed to the white board, his whole face went flat. "Do my eyes deceive me or does that white board say _'Duets'_?"

Mercedes nodded, "I know you don't like them boo, so no one expects you to participate in this assignment."

Kurt sat back in his chair with a huff, "Well thank you. But I do not see why I have to take my talent off of the table. If someone wishes to ask me, if they need a duet partner that is, I would gladly say…maybe."

"What's so bad about duets?" Rachel asked, sounding rather defensive, next to me.

Kurt turned his perfect face towards me (well actually her, but give me some happiness please) and answered, "No offense to you two or anything, but I just happen to not like duets."

"Why?" Rachel asked. She really could be a pest sometimes because she really didn't know how to shut up!

Kurt sighed, "Because the last duets competition we had my partner was persuaded by my homophobic step brother to not sing with me. He did, in the end; end up ditching me to sing with the glee club favorite, miss Quinn-Ass-Kiss-Fabrey. " He made it clear that he did not like to talk about it.

WAIT! Did he say 'homophobic'? There are homophobes at this school? Why would he care about homophobes? …Why would I care about homophobes? I'm…straight, as far as the music world knows. And they will never know any different.

I don't know why, but Rachel pressed on, "Well, what did you do?" She had the tone in her voice like when she was reading a book and really wanted to know how it ended.

Kurt leaned back in his chair, "I did what any respectable guy with my voice and fashions skills would do. I made an ingenious double sided costume, got the dancers together and sang Le-Jazz-Hot by myself."

"And he did a hell of a great job with what he was given!" Peter's strong voice boomed as he walked into the classroom. (Always one to make an entrance he is.)

'_Something has changed within me' _

Someone's phone was ringing. Someone with a Wicked song as their ring tone (insert totally geeky fan boy, musical nerd moment here). As Peter sat down, neither he nor Mercedes even gave any sign of noticing the phone ringing, Kurt, however, started digging through the pockets of his skinny jeans until he pulled out a black iPhone.

He pressed answer and said, "Hello… Oh hey Reed… Wait, what happened…." A look of annoyance, and partial worried ness, crossed his face as he got out of his seat and started walking out of the room.

"Ok listen to me Reed! You need to get the first aid kit and-" he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Who's Reed?

"Wait!" Everyone looked over to a confused looking Rachel sitting next to me. "He," she pointed towards the door, "sang Le-Jazz-Hot?"

Mercedes and Peter both nodded and started muttering things about how fantastic he was.

It takes a certain level of skill to sing Le-Jazz-Hot, and those who try to sing it usually end up failing. It Kurt could pull if off then I just simply have to hear that angel sing.

Did I say angel? I meant man…boy…guy….dude? What on earth do I call him?

Omigod, what on earth is that angel doing to me.

I said it again didn't I…

"Wow. That's amazing! I have to hear him sing!" Rachel gushed, putting her hand on my knees and leaning forwards in her chair.

Peter shook his head, "Don't count on it."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because lately he hasn't been singing." Peter answered.

Mercedes sighed, "Oh it's much worse actually. He barely talks to anyone, and when he does he is usually angry or upset. And he isn't complaining any more about…stuff. And he has been missing school a lot."

Stuff? Why has he been missing school? And why is he so angry?

"That's so terrible!" Rachel said. She then looked up to me. "You can add something you know. You don't just have to sit there like a puppet and let me talk."

"I-I" I started. But I just couldn't say anything. I had too many questions buzzing around my head to think of anything.

All of a sudden there was a loud band coming from outside, and someone hollering, "Go back to the fairy hole!" Then two guys in varsity jackets walked past the doorway, high fiving.

A moment later Kurt scurried back into the classroom saying, "Sorry." After he sat down everyone stared at him and he looked down, blushing slightly, "It was nothing guys I'm fine."

Mercedes stared at him some more, but Peter just shook his head. "Fine, we'll try to believe you. Now what did Reed want?"

Oh right, Reed. Who's Reed again?

"He fell down the stairs, scrapped his arm and got rug burn…again." Kurt sighed and shook his head.

I was finally able to find my voice and ask, "Who's Reed?"

Kurt looked at me and I felt my heart flutter. "Reed is my friend from Dalton. He's a little accident prone."

"'A little'?" Mercedes laughed, "He can't drink out of a soda can without cutting his lip! It's a wonder that school can handle him!"

"W-what's Dalton?" My voice was slowly retreating as Kurt's beautiful eyes studies me.

"Dalton Academy is an all boys private school in Westerville. Some of the boys board there since their parents are so filthy rich that they are always traveling and can't bring their children along." He looked down at the floor and gave a dreamy sigh.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Kurt has been completely in love with that place ever since we sent him in to spy on then a couple weeks ago."

"Spy?" Rachel asked, sounding rather startled at Mercedes' statement.

"Calm down Rach." I said patting her shoulder. She glared at me.

Peter just laughed and said, "We are facing off with there glee club at sectionals and we just wanted to see what we were going up against."

"Reed showed me around, thinking I was a new kid, and brought me to one of the Warblers performances." Kurt said.

"Warblers?" I asked.

"Their glee club. Anyways once I confessed that I was a spy, he turned out to be pretty ok with that. And then we stared talking and realized we have a lot in common and he helped me with some…problems and now we talk like all the time!"

What _'problems'_?

"Anyway!" Peter clapped his hands. "Kurt came back from his trip with, unfortunately, great reviews, and telling us of how heaven like it was."

Mercedes groaned, "That's only because of their zero tolerance for bullying rule."

Bullies? Why would Kurt care about Bullies?

I cleared my throat and said, "Why do you need to worry about bullies?"

Kurt looked at me, "It's simple. I'm the only out gay kid at this hell hole our parents call a school."

BOOM! It felt like there was a nuclear explosion in my chest.

"Y-you're gay?" I asked before I really thought about it.

"Yes, yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Kurt spit his words out like acid. _Just shake your head Blaine…oh no, did you just nod your head? No, no no. No you're kidding, laugh it off! No wait laughing isn't working… Shit! People stop looking at me like that!_ I look down at my lap as I felt a blush cross my cheeks.

Yup, I nodded, and then chuckled. And if looks could kill I would be dead a hundred times over.

"Then I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself because I really don't need more of you people in my life thank you very much. " Acid words were sprayed in my ears. And immediately felt bad, and not just because everyone else in the room was staring at me like I had grown a third head.

Rachel knows that I have nothing against gay people. Well except the fact that most of them can come clean about their sexuality and I, for one, cannot.

I meet Rachel's eyes and it is obvious that she knows something is wrong.

My cheeks burn and I try to recover my dignity, "W-wait I mean… n-no. I d-don't have-"

"Sure" his voice is gripping with sarcasm and he refuses to meet my eyes. "Anyways, other then your homophobic cousin and his girlfriend visiting, what's up in your life?" his question was directed at Peter.

Peter's eyes left me and looked at Kurt. He sighed, leaned in and said in a hushed voice, "Dude, I'll talk to him later, just lay off for now." Kurt glared at him as he leaned back in his seat and spoke normally, "Nothing. Other then school, and glee."

"Oh how interesting!" Mercedes' tone was sarcastic, only to be made know when she rolled her eyes, then turned to the majority of the group and asked, "So other then you two," she gestured towards me and Rachel "Who are you guys going to sing with for our assignment this week?"

Mercedes didn't seem to be as repulsed by me as Kurt seemed to be, as she smiled at both Rachel and I while Peter and Kurt thought for a moment.

"Hmm," Peter began, "Well… I don't think I'm going to participate in this week's assignment thank you very much!" His tone was cocky, and from what I have learned about Rachel, she hates that tone.

"That's bad showmanship! You have to participate! It's_ your_ glee club, and since Blaine and I are visiting we should at least get to see _you_ perform once!" Nag, nag, nag that is all Rachel can ever do!

Peter rolled his eyes, "And who do you think will want to work with me? I can't dance, barely sing, I don't like rehearsing, and am a major nightmare to work with! The person would have to be insane to want to work with me! They would have to love a good challenge."

_Oh god Peter, don't give her a challenge. You are practically begging her to go all Commando-Rachel on your ass._

A small grin crept onto Rachel's face, "I accept!"

Peter raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You said if anyone wanted to work with you they would have to be up for a challenge. Well just so happens that I am! You, sir, now have the famous Rachel Berry as your duet partner!" She smiled with confidence.

I leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Welcome to hell." Rachel then kicked my leg and I winced, because her shoes were pointed toes. "OW Rach!" I clutched my calf like it was a mortal wound and everyone (with the exception of the glaring angel) burst out into laughter.

"Working with me is not hell!" she said defensively. Then she turned to Peter, "But I do think we should start choosing our number for the assignment! Now as you know I have an incredibly wide range thanks to years of vocal coaching from my dads and numerous world famous vocal instructors." She stood up, got a hold of Peter's arm and started pulling towards the door.

But she just had to continue to talk, "But what we really need to tackle is your ability. Now may I ask are you a bass or a baritone? You're voice gives the illusion of a bass but-" and her voice disappeared into the hallway.

Mercedes and Kurt laughed. "She really is something isn't she?" Mercedes asked. Kurt didn't even look my way and I felt dreadful.

'_Something has changed with in me' _

Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone again. When he looked at the screen he smiled. He hit answer and then the speaker button. "Hello?" His sweet voice rang happily to whoever was on the other end of the call.

I envy their ability to make Kurt smile. (Even though I don't care if he smiles [right?])

The phone is filled with a bunch of background noise, but then two identical voices rang through louder then the rest with equal enthusiasm. "ALICE!" They said.

Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes.

Who is Alice?

"Hello _Tweedles_. How may I help you two today?" His voice was half happy and half (amusingly) annoyed.

"Well Alice," one of the 'Tweedles' said. "As you know tomorrow night is our school's open house. And as you know we have to perform a song for those coming to the open house."

Kurt sighed, "And?" he urged them to continue, though I am not sure where this conversation is going.

Wait, are these people from Dalton? People like Reed who Kurt actually likes (unlike me) are calling him up? Is one of these people his…boyfriend? [Insert my heart breaking into a thousand pieces here].

"Well!" One of the Tweedles said, "We need our faithful, dependably, and nonbiased Alice to tell us what you think of the song we might perform tomorrow."

"Guys do you have Kurt?" Another voice from over the phone said.

"Yes, oh Dormouse! Alice is right here!" The Tweedles said.

"Awesome, Guys SHUT UP! Gimme the phone Even." The other voice said. Though he sounded as if he was screaming at a large group.

Oh. These must be the Warblers. But why would they call up their competition to help them decided on a performance? Ohio is crazy.

"Hey Kurt!" The voice said.

Kurt smiled. "Hey Reed. What song are you guys gunna sing?"

Oh so the voice was Reed.

"We decided on The Downtown Fiction's I Just Wanna Run." Reed said. I love that song!

"Great pick, I love that song!" Kurt said. My heart fluttered at our likeness.

"Ok well. Guys ready? Let's go!"

The opening music came in, but it sounded different then regular music. It sounded almost like…voices.

'_I just wanna run, hide it away,  
Run because they're chasing me down,  
I just wanna run, throw it away,  
Run before they're finding me out,  
I just wanna run!_

I just wanna run,  
I'm out here all alone,  
I try to call your house,  
Can't reach you on the phone,  
I'll gather up the nerve,  
I'm packing up my bag,  
It's more than you deserve,  
Don't treat me like a drag,

I'm feelin' like I keep on talking,  
I'm repeating,  
Myself, my words, lost all meaning,  
I keep talking,  
I repeat myself...

I just wanna run, hide it away,  
Run because they're chasing me down,  
I just wanna run, throw it away,  
Run before they're finding me out,  
I just wanna run,  
I just wanna run,  
I just wanna run!' 

I clapped, Mercedes clapped, and Kurt clapped. To be honest…they were really good. This is their competition? Good luck.

"Omigod Reed that was awesome!" Kurt said. "You guys are gunna kill it tomorrow!"

"Didn't the Dormouse do great?" the Tweedles said. "Now if only our poor Alice could come out and see us perform tomorrow night everything would be amazing!"

Now before any can continue, I have just a few questions that I would like answered because I feel I would be less confused then.

What is up with the 'Alice in Wonderland' nicknames? I mean Alice, Dormouse, and Tweedles?

Who the hell are all these people?

And most importantly:

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I mean seriously I can't even think about…Kurt…without getting all flustered and my heart racing. Damnit.

"What are Evan and/or Ethan talking about?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt's smile faltered for a second. "They invited me to their open house tomorrow. But I don't think I'm going."

"Why not boo? You've barely see them except for the occasional cup of coffee in the morning. You should go." Mercedes said to him.

Kurt sighed, and then spoke into the phone. "Guys can I call you back later?"

"Will we see you tomorrow Alice?" One of the Tweedles asked (Are the Tweedles the 'Evan and or Ethan' Mercedes was talking about?)

Kurt bite his bottom lip, "Maybe. Text ya' later!" With that he hung up.

He looked to Mercedes as he sat back down in his seat "I'm not sure I can go. I want to go, no doubt, but I'm not sure I…can exactly."

"Boo that doesn't make any sense. Why don't you want to see them?" Mercedes asked, eyeing him as if she can extract the information with sheer will power.

Kurt found a sudden interest in the floor. "BecauseIhaven'ttoldthemyet" he mumbled under his breath.

"What? Words Kurt, WORDS!" She clapped her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

Kurt took a deep, shaky breath and said very slowly, "Because I haven't told them yet!"

Mercedes' jaw hit the floor and Kurt buried his head in his hands.

I leaned over to Mercedes (because she didn't seem to hate me…yet) "What is he talking about?"

Kurt looked up to me, with tears in his eyes. "It's none of your business!" And with that he got out of his seat, took his bag, and stormed out of the room.

Mercedes just shook her head. "J-Just let it go. It is something we all need to deal with before he would ever feel comfortable telling it to someone like you."

"Someone like me?" I breathed.

She sighed. "Listen, Blaine, I don't think you are a bad guy. But nodding and laughing when you did, that was the wrong decision. Kurt…he's been hurt a lot in his life, and to have someone…even remotely to what he thinks you are, around him. It just isn't good. Not…not now at least. Give him time and I bet he will at least look at you. But I would start off with an apology."

She looked down at her wrist. "Lunch is almost over. Pete and Rachel should be back soon. Just stay here. I gotta go. See you later." She took her books and left.

Who does he think I am?

"You froze."

"I did not!"

"Oh yes you did. Your face went red when I brought you back into our world. What was going on in that curly head of yours? Well, barely curly anymore, since you insist on using a tube of gel on it every morning." Rachel laughed.

We sat across from each other on my bed, reviewing our first day at high school. We had just rolled across the topic of lunchtime and…Kurt.

"I was just…thinking." I could feel my cheeks turning red. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Nothing in particular really. I was just…surprised to see….Kurt."

I looked down at my hands and she gasped. "Oh no!" I looked back up to see a silly grin plastered on her face.

"What?" I asked her, knowing the minute she answered I would regret asking.

"You…you don't. I mean you could. He did say… OMIGOD you do!" Her crazy Rachel mumbo jumbo was making no sense to me.

But despite my better instinct, I asked, "What?"

She grabbed the collar of the t-shirt I use as pajamas and pulled me forward. She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "You like him. It makes perfect sense! You froze when you saw him, and when he said he was gay it looked like you had been punched in the balls! I get it now!"

She released her grip and leaned back. Her face showed she was proud of herself for cracking the case.

_Is that it? Do I…like him? I guess that would make sense. He is really handsome, with a voice like an angel. But the fact is he hates me! _

"B-but he hates me!" I whisper, to afraid to say anything to loud.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Then you need to apologize for…whatever you did! And ask him out!" She whispered towards the end.

I leaned in and whispered, "But he and the whole world think I'm straight. Only you know the truth. And like I have stated a million times before, I don't want to risk our careers for a silly romance that will never last!"

She bite her lip. "Well I'm not saying you have to come out. Maybe, after you apologize, you can take him aside and tell him. I mean he must have gone through something like what you are going through! He can help you, you two can bond, and maybe if he happens to like the new Blaine, go out."

"We are leaving in a couple weeks. I only have this week in school. I'm not sure it's worth it. Rachel please! This is really hard for me. So maybe we should just start off with an apology. And end it there." I sighed.

Rachel huffed and got off my bed. "Not good enough! By the end of this week you will have made some progress….and I know just what to do."

Don't say it Blaine, don't say it. "And what will that be?"

"By the end of tomorrow, you will have a duet partner! And his name is Kurt Hummel!" She turned and sauntered out of my room.

I closed my eyes and got under the covers of my bed.

I guess I do like him… So first off is the apology. Then maybe if…I say it is to make amends, we could be duet partners. What if he says no? What if screams at me? What if the whole glee club thinks I'm a homophobe and shuns me? I might not even be able to go back there tomorrow. Everyone will hate me.

But I don't care about everyone.

There is only one person who I really want to like me.

And he hates me.


	4. Kurt's Journal Entry 1

_Dear Journal_,

_**Oh my God,**_ I don't know why on earth I'm even doing this. I know that if anyone **(especially the Tweedles)** gets there hands on this, it will so not be worth writing down everything that's _wrong _in my life. But I have to listen to my dad, don't I? He said that it is important for me to have _a creative outlet, other then singing_. Other then singing? He is killing me! But he is right. I do need to express myself. And I should record these…troubles I am having for future references. Either that or it will make a lovely eulogy.

So why don't we get this, torturous, first entry over with?

My name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I am a boy and yes I know that Elizabeth is a girl's name (It's my **mom's** name, so give me a break). I am a junior at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio and am apart of their glee club, the _New Directions_. And at WMHS I am the only out gay kid. Right there is where most of my troubles form because I'm not really…the most…**non-**stereotypical gay kid in the world. I might just be the opposite. But do you think I **chose** this life? No! It's not my chose to love girl's cloths, to have a high pitched voice and to like guys. I just do! Anyways, because of my stereotypical-ness and all there are a few homophobic **assholes,** hell-bent on my utter internal destruction. Delightful don't you say?

But here is where it gets interesting!

Two weeks ago I was sent on a spying mission to our (the glee club's) competition at sectionals. I was sent to the private, all-boys boarding school in Westerville, Dalton Academy. I ended up making a lot of new friends. There is Wes, David, Evan and Ethan **(the twins or **_**Tweedles**_** as they prefer to themselves)** **(they give everyone weird **_**Alice in Wonderland**_** nicknames. You don't want to know what mine is)** and then there is my best Warbler (that's their show choir's name) friend, Reed. Ever since I spied on them we've all been meeting up every free second we have. I have so much fun with them all because well, their school has a zero tolerance anti-bullying policy and they all don't care if I'm gay. I tell them practically everything because well…they want to hear it. I know it might sound mean since I have a lot of friends in the New Directions, but….none of them really gets who I am. None of them can relate to me in ways that my friends from Dalton do.

Now yesterday, after school, I was getting stuff from my locker when the biggest homophobe at the school shoved me. It's nothing new, but with some newfound confidence, or should I say **courage,** I tried to stand up to him. I followed him down the hall and into the locker room and tried my very best to confront him about all this bullying nonsense.

But what happened next even surprised me….

He kissed me.

I have only told Mercedes and Peter (my two best friends in the whole wide world) about this, because I really don't feel comfortable sharing something so private with the rest of our gossip/drama-filled glee club. But tomorrow is the first time I will see my Dalton friends since the incident. I tell them everything! So how do I explain to them what happened? And God knows I cannot lie to them! I don't know what to do. My life just sucks right now. Oh but I almost forgot. That's not where my torture ends.

Have you heard of Blaine Anderson?

Yes **that** Blaine Anderson, part of the _Most Talented Duet Group of the Year _and one of the _Hottest Teens of the Year._

And I have to admit, after meeting him formally, and in person, he is rather hot. See Blaine, and his duet partner Rachel Berry, are spending the week in Lima because Blaine is Peter's cousin. Just my luck, right? Well I hate to break it to you, but Blaine Anderson is as straight as they make them in Hollywood.

But when Blaine met me, all he could do was stare at my like I had three heads or something. **(Weird, right?)** But then when I said that I was gay, it looked like someone had punched him in the guts. He barely talked and continued to stare at me. I should be flattered, right? Well I am not. Because when I asked him if he had a problem with me being gay, he nodded! And worst of all after that he laughed at me, as if being gay was some type of joke to him!

I'm sorry to say but with all that is going on in my life right now, I do _**not **_need someone like _him_ hanging around me or any of my friends. And no matter how _suave_ the magazines portrait him as, he really just seems like any other awkward teenager to me.

I just hate my life right now. And I don't know of anything that would make it any better. Well thank you journal for listening to the _**Soap Opera**_ that is my life right now. Got to go, Mercedes is calling.

Sincerely,

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel _

_**P.S.:**_ My Dalton friends invited me to an open house tomorrow night. And I really want to go, but I really want Mercedes and Peter there with me. But I know that if I ask for Peter to come he'll have to bring along his parade of singing hobbits. Please let me control my anger until they leave at the end of the week. I know one thing for sure though. Blaine Anderson does not belong anywhere near somewhere like Dalton Academy.


	5. Chapter 3 : The Assignment Begins

"Please Peter!" I could hear Kurt beg as I re-entered the room after a brief trip to the bathroom. "Pretty please with _Cheerios_ on top!"

"Watch it Porcelain!" Santana warned as I took my seat next to Rachel in the front row of the choir room.

Ok really please tell me that I'm not the only one confused at how many nicknames this angel (sorry I mean…well to be honest I do mean angel, have you seen his face? Or heard him talk? _Angel_) has! I mean Porcelain, Alice, Boo, someone called him Kurtsie and his actual name, Kurt! Geez I might not be able to keep up with all of this.

So to catch you all up (at least from what I understand really) we have a couple minutes before glee club starts for the first time today and Kurt is sitting next to Peter in the second row of chairs in the choir room, and apparently Kurt asked Peter something and is now begging for him to say yes. (Are you caught up? Cause I'm not).

"I can't Kurt!" Peter said, looking down at the pleading boy in front of him.

Mercedes (from where she sat on the other side of Kurt) sighed, "Omigosh, Peter, just come with us! Don't you want to see what Dalton is like? And we'll get to see the Warblers perform!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yes that sound like fun!" his voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Unless you happen to be a straight male like myself! There are no girls there and therefore, nothing to interest me for the hours and hours I'll have to wait for you people to stop flirting!"

Kurt's cheeks turned bright red, "First off, _I do not flirt_! Second, please! What is the harm in coming?"

"I have to watch Blaine and Rachel!" Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rachel huffed in the chair next to me, "Well I don't know about you, but, from the little I've heard about this Dayton-"

"Dalton" Kurt corrected.

"It seemed like just the right place for me! I want to go! If that's alright with you, Kurt." She finished.

Kurt smiled at her, "That is wonderful! I would be happy to have another girl come along. I can set you up with a couple of my friends. Although I'm not sure the famous Rachel Berry would need any relationship help." He topped that off with a wink.

Rachel giggled, "Oh but then I can help you handle all them boys that will, no doubt, be knocking down your door."

Kurt blushed as Mercedes laughed, "So I'm not the only one who knows that Kurt's gunna have a boyfriend by the end of the night? 'Cause I'm already baffled one of these private school boys hasn't asked him out already!" She moved down to the seat next to Rachel and continued, "But you have to help me pick out his outfit!"

Rachel smiled, "Of course! With that body he better flaunt it!"

Then they went into some conversation about what Kurt was going to wear tonight to the Dalton open House. Oh! That's what they're talking about.

WAIT! Did they say boyfriend? Kurt's gunna have a boyfriend?

There was a heavy _pang _in my chest. I looked back up to Kurt and Peter who were still arguing.

"See Rachel wants to come! I can take her off your hands for the rest of the day if you want! Then you and Blaine could round up some things to do when we are _talking_ to my friends. Or, who knows, maybe you'll have something in common with one of them!" Kurt was holding Peter's arm and continuing to beg him. "Some of them are straight you know?"

"B-but._ Blaine_! I don't think he wants to go. Do you little buddy?" Peter asked looking down at me with pleading eyes.

**Sheet! I'm in the conversation now! What should I say! I wanna seem like a good guy to Kurt but I don't want to make Peter mad. **

"I-I," **How is it that I am **_**never**_** able to talk around Kurt**, "I…think it sounds like fun. And…really, Peter, what's the harm in going? You can…scope out your competition!" I give a tentative smile. **Don't hate me Peter! **

Peter's eyes closed, and Kurt's eyes (which had been carefully watching Peter) looked towards me for the tiniest of a millisecond, and I could have sworn I saw a grin on his face. **Finally! I did something right! **

"Please Peter. You'll be my best friend." Kurt said in a joking tone.

Peter chuckled, "I am your best friend." He sighed, "Fine."

Kurt made this squeaking noise as he threw his arms around Peter.

PANG!. Why does Peter get a hug from Kurt? Why not me?

Oh right. He hates me.

Peter hugged him back (_PANG_) and sighed, "But you have to take Rachel for the rest of the day"

Kurt chuckled as they pulled apart. **Finally! Seriously Peter you don't need to grope him…** "That will not be a problem."

"All right class!" Mr. Shuster said from the front of the class. We all looked forward to the front of the classroom to begin the lesson.

"Well." He said looking at everyone, "Who wants to go first?"

After a few moments of awkward silence later, Santana's arm was in the air, "Britt Britt and I will go Mr. Shue."

"Awesome." Mr. Shue clapped his hands and went into the audience as Santana and Brittany took the center floor.

"Mmmk. So Britt and I have been working on a lil' number. You all may watch, and be amazed 'cause we _rock_! Guitar dude HIT IT!" Santana said as the band erupted into a fast beat pop song.

Brittany took a couple (well in rhythm) steps back as Santana started to sing and sway her hips to the song.

_I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me_

She wiggled her fingers like rain.

_You like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode_

Her hip movements were becoming real dance moves in the center of the floor.

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

Brittany came up to her side and they sang together.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Santana spun in front of Brittany then melted into the background with the band as Brittany took the chorus of the song.

_We can do this all night  
Turn this club, skin tight  
Baby come on_

She motioned for everyone to 'come on'

_Pull me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!_

Her smiled widened as she looked across the classroom, and spotted Tina sitting in the corner. She ran up to Tina, grabbed her hand and pulled up from while she sang and they both danced along with the song.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_  
Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

She pointed down as her and Tina bent down causing cat calls from most of the guys. Santana then returned from the band and joined in with their hyper dancing.

_Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

And they went down one more time. This time Brittany and Tina stepped back as Santana continued with the second verse.

_You got me loosing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strike  
You strike me like a guitar_

She spun herself around and wiped her pony tail around.

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

She stepped back and dragged Brittany and Tina to the front as they all danced.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Brittany motioned forward, Santana and Tina understood and they ran forward and grabbed the hands of Mercedes and Rachel. They joined in with the dancing as Brittany repeated the chorus.

_We can do this all night  
Turn this club, skin tight  
Baby come on_

_Pull me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on_

_Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

They all ended in funky poses and then burst out laughing. Santana found Brittany in the huddle of girls and they hugged tightly.

"And that…is how a duet is done!" She announced to everyone as all the girls sat down.

Once Rachel returned to my side I realized something, I needed to talk to her.

"Hey Rach." I said, she looked over at me, "We need to talk."

She stared blankly at me, "Italiano?" She asked.

"That would be rude while people are performing, why don't we just go into the hall."

Once Mr. Shue gave us permission we were safely in the hallway, but I had us walk down the hall a little so we were sure no one could hear us.

"What's up?" she asked me when we stopped.

I huffed a sigh, "I heard you'll be spending the day with…" I gulped, "_Kurt_" I whispered.

She smiled a devious smile, "Oh yes I am… That reminds me. We still have to fulfill a certain promise I made yesterday."

"Y-You didn't really promise so we really don't-"

"Don't you dare chicken out on me. The plan is simple all I have to do is…" She smiled creepily again. "On second thought. I'm _not _going to tell you my plans. You will just have to sit back, relax, and watch true love unfold before your very eyes!"

I'm pretty sure I choked when she said 'true love'.

"Now c'mon. I wanna see some of the other performances!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me back into glee club.

As we walked back into the classroom, the big lipped guy…Sam! (That's his name) and the cereal girl, Quinn were getting ready to sing. We quickly sat down as the music started.

I recognized the song immediately (I love _The Script_!) But I found it strange that they were gunna try to make this song a duet.

Quinn closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began the song.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while he got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even _

She looked over at Sam as she sang the next few verses.

_His best days will be some of my worst  
He finally met a girl that's gonna put him first  
While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

Sam joined in with her as they sang the chorus together.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces_

Quinn looked down to the ground as Sam continued to the next verse.

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

Quinn joined in.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces_

Quinn's voice fell silent as Sam sang the bridge with such emotion I think everyone in the audience could feel.

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._

He sighed and continued, alone.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no_

Quinn found her voice and joined him. She continued with the original chorus while Sam went between some funky vocalizing the lyrics and echoing her.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no

They ended up facing each other.

Now I know I may be slow but a song like that does not come from nowhere. Something has happened to these two. I can feel it.

"W-Well thank you Quinn…Sam." Mr. Shue said as they sat down and he stood in front of the class again. "Any other volunteers?" He asked. They volunteered to go? Wow.

"Alright." He sighed. "Talk amongst yourselves till the bell rings."

After a moment of just sitting there I turned to Rachel, to see that she was now deep in conversation with Mercedes and Rachel about later.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Peter starring down at me.

"_Not_. Cool. Dude." He said in a flat voice.

"What?" My voice sounded much smaller then I intended.

"You knew I didn't want to go to the open house thing. Why did you take Kurt's side?" He asked.

I swallow. I can't tell him that I like Kurt (like…like like him) he, along with the rest of America, think I'm straight.

"I wanted to make up for him thinking that I, ya' know, have a problem with his…sexuality." Is that the best you can come up with Blaine? Apparently.

But apparently Peter understood, because he nodded and sat back in his seat. "Mmmk. I understand. But you have to suffer with me now."

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

The bell went off and everyone was hustling out the door. Once in the hallway, with people starting to clear out, I found Rachel and grabbed her arm. She looked over to me.

"Don't have too much fun without me." I say.

Rachel reached out and squeezed my hand. Mercedes pulled at her arm as she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." She whispered in my ear before disappearing down the hall with Kurt and Mercedes.

"Listen Blaine, I realize you wanna make out with your girlfriend, but we gotta get to class." Peter said from behind me as he clapped a beefy hand on my shoulder.

"Sheisnotmygirlfriend." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

I huffed, "She is not my girlfriend." I looked back down the hall to where Kurt was standing just seconds ago.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Sure. Now c'mon, we gotta get to gym...like _now_!" He grabbed my forearm and pulled me away.

I'm not really sure if Rachel's plan is going to work out, they never have before. But I got to have faith, right? Say right please.

Peter pulled me into the gym and said, "Now just sit in the bleachers." before he ran for the locker rooms.

I sigh and start walking to the bleachers, before I heard a cheerful voice ring out from behind me, "Petey's hobbit cousin!" I turn around as the tall blond girl, Brittany, runs up to me.

"Hi Brittany." I say, I'm really trying to be polite but I'm not really in the mood. I'm just too anxious.

"I have to talk to you Blainey." She said (really, I get a nickname?).

I look up to her (yes, she is taller then me) and raise an eyebrow, "Ok. Talk."

She shook her head, "Not here." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the far corned of the gym where nobody was with in a ten meter radius of.

"Ok. Now what?" I ask. Really, I'm still trying to be nice, but I think my tone came out a little harsh because Brittany frowned at me.

"I have a question for you Blainey." She once again smiled. Wow, she smiled a lot.

I sigh, not another autograph. "Ok. Shoot."

"Shooting is wrong! You shouldn't kill innocent things." She sounded very offended. Wow, she is slow.

"N-no." I chuckle, "I mean 'shoot' as in ask the question."

"Then why don't you just say ask the question?"

Omigosh, really? "Just ask the question Brittany. Please?"

She smiled again, "Ok, Blainey. Are you a dolphin?"

"W-what's a dolphin?" I asked the loopy girl in front of me.

"A dolphin is a gay shark. Are you a dolphin?" She asked again.

I'm not a dolphin…or a shark. Unless she means-

"Brittany why would you think that?" I ask.

She looked confused for a second then smiled and said, "'Cause 'Tana said since you weren't into her you must be a dolphin!" I'm not sure that's the word she used though Brittany.

Should I tell her? I mean, who would she tell? I doubt she would even understand me. Wait! Am I crazy! I can't tell anyone! Not even a hopelessly confused girl!

"No. Brittany I am not a _dolphin_" The words tasted like vinegar.

She looked at me quizzically. "Well…the way you were looking at Kurtsie in Study Hall the other day gave me a different feel. But 'Tana tells me my 'feels' are just me needing to go to the bathroom…. Well I guess I was wrong! Bye Blainey!" She gave me a quick hug before running back to her gym class.

Omigosh.

Omigosh.

Omigosh.

Someone.

Not _someone_. The most simple minded person in the school, no, the _world_, just discovered my secret.

My _**BIGGEST**_ secret.

Oh damn.

Am I that obvious?

_**(A/N What do you all think? I'm talking to the like…two people that like my work. Please Read and Review! Thank everyone! ~Angel)**_


	6. Chapter 4 : Rebel Love Song

**(A/N Hi everyone it's Angel! Sorry I haven't been updating very often. I'm working on some new stories and can't get to the computer as often as I want to. But don't worry, in October I'm getting a laptop and will update a lot more! **

**And way I don't know why but I discovered Google translate and am using it a lot, so I just had to add foreign languages to this! How you all like. And for the texting in the beginning : This is Blaine **_and this is Rachel. _**Please R&R!)**

**(11:16)**

**How's it going on your end? **

_(12:18)_

_My plan is working out perfectly. _

**(12:20) **

**And the plan is… **

_(12:22)_

_Good try. _

**(12:22)**

**:( **

_(12:23)_

_; P _

**(12:26)**

**So what exactly is going on with you, Kurt and Mercedes? **

_(12:30)_

_We're planning on what we all are gunna wear tonight for the Open House. We're also talking about the guys from Dalton, they sound really cute! _

**(12:31) **

**Am I supposed to be excited about that? **

_(12:34)_

_Maybe? : P Anyways I'll see you at lunch soon. Bye! _

**(12:35) **

**Bye. **

"Put your phone away!" Peter whispered to me. We were sitting in Mr. Shuster's Spanish class (he's the Spanish teacher too! That surprises me. And I speak Italian, not Spanish so the class was making no sense to me, whatsoever) and we only had 10 more minutes till lunch time. And I can't wait to see how Rachel's 'plan' was going.

"Pedro, Blaine…Silencio por favor!" Mr. Shuster (Sorry, 'Senor Shuster') said to us.

Ok, so I was a little annoyed at Mr. Shuster right then, I wasn't doing anything wrong and Peter wasn't doing anything wrong. So why did he have to call us out in front of the whole class? I don't know. …So what else to do then break out into Italian in the middle of a Spanish class to seek my revenge (Rachel says I have a bad temper for this type of stuff). So I sit back in my chair and smoothly say, "Ci dispiace signor Schuester, ma non so quello che stai dicendo. Vedi io non parlo spagnolo. Solo italiano e inglese"

Speaking Italian always earns me a few 'awwws' from the girls.

Mr. Shuster just looked at me for a second. "Que?"

I rolled my eyes. To English!

"Sorry Mr Schuester but i don't know what you're saying. See i don't speak spanish. Only Italian and English" I say it very slowly, like I was talking to a 5 year ond.

"Well I am sorry about that. But you are still not allowed to use your phone in class. Now please, put it away." Oh he looked so annoyed!

"Mi dispiace." Yes. I am very sorry.

7 more minutes.

"Blaine!" Rachel rushed into the choir room and sat down next to me. "I have a lot to tell you!"

"Italiano?" I'm not sure saying everything in English will be very good. Luckily Rachel knows Italian too. Because Peter told me they do not offer Italian at this school I don't have to worry about anyone understanding us. See Rachel and I (while not touring and such) have been homeschooled together since the begining of 8th grade. The teacher positions were split between her dads and a lot of my family. So our foreign language teacher was my grandfather on my mother's side. My Nonno Biondolillo was born and raised in Italy and is extremely fluent. So Rachel and I are also pretty fluent since he was a VERY tuff teacher. We didn't come to Ohio with all of them though, they thought we were pretty equip to survive on our own (with my family here of course)

She looked at me confused for a second then nodded. "Beh, prima, Kurt e Mercedes mi ha portato alla loro prima classe. Questo era Studi Sociali. Poi Kurt mi ha portato alla sua classe successiva e ottenere questo, egli può parlare francese! Come fluente. E 'stato incredibile! Chiedi a lui e lui può insultare, ma rendere il suono super dolce!"

Translation: 'Well first, Kurt and Mercedes took me to their first class. That was Social Studies. Then Kurt took me to his next class and get this, he can speak French! Like fluently. It was amazing! Ask him and he can insult you, but make it sound super sweet!'

What about the plan Rachel? That is the only reason we are speaking in Italian! "E il piano di Rachel?"

"Quanto al piano! Credetemi, tutto funzionerà alla fine! Ma non è che correre! Aspetta fino a stasera. E 'perfetto!" 'As to plan! Believe me, everything will work out in the end! But don't be rushing it! Wait till tonight. It is perfect!'

She sounds a little bit too cocky about all of this.

Time to change the subject. I know no one can understand us (they're all sitting around and starring at us like we are mad!) but I don't want any one catching on what we are talking about.

"Così egli può parlare francese?" Kurt's french! Perfect topic change!

She smiled (catching on I hope) "Sì! E 'incredibile. Perché non chiedergli di dire qualcosa?" 'Yes! It is amazing. Why don't you ask him to say something?'

"Certo." Sure Rachel. So I turned to Kurt. "Si può parlare francese?"

Rachel then reaches out and slaps my chest. "In English stupid! He can't understand you!"

Woops?

"Sorry", I look back at Kurt. "So you can speak French?"

Kurt glanced evily at Mercedes. Then opened his mouth and said in rapid french, "Oh si ce n'est nationale parle dans un autre langage courant? Seulement vous deux peut converser, personne d'autre ici de comprendre un mot qui sort de ma bouche."

"…Translation please!" I said.

A cheshir cat grin crossed his face. Oh gosh, he was insulting me, wasn't he?

He rolled his eyes, "I said: 'Oh so this is national speak in another language day? Only you two can converse, no one else here will understand a word coming out of my mouth.'"

I turn to Rachel, "Egli è buono." Oh he is good.

She nods and smiles. "Molto buona" 'Very good'

Oddly enough, there is never actual eating during the lunch period. There are people practicing for glee club and talking. That was it. Odd, right?

At the end of the lunch period Rachel was going to head with Kurt and Mercedes to their gym class (why she wants to? I don't know) and I just needed to get a little word in before they all head out.

"Parleremo prima di testa fuori durante la sala di studio. E mi puoi dire del tuo 'piano'." As in: 'We'll talk before we head out during study hall. And you can tell me about your 'plan'.'

She smiled, "Non preoccupatevi, per il momento abbiamo fuori di qui si avrà un bellissimo, potrei aggiungere, ragazzo giocattolo per chiamare il proprio." 'Do not worry, by the time we get out of here you will have a very handsome, I might add, boy toy to call your own.'

My jaw dropped, "Chiudi la bocca! Voi sapete che io...ugh! Parleremo poi si ... cagna!" 'Shut your mouth! You know that I...ugh! We'll speak later you... bitch!' Not the most...nice choice of words, I might add.

And she continued to walk i could tell she laughed at my choice of words.

Peter looked at me. "Do I want to know what you guys were talking about all through lunch?"

I looked down at the ground. "No."

He shrugged, "Ok. Now, let's go. We have got Social Studies."

"I'm driving!"

"I'm taking a nap in the back!"

"Peter and I have to discuss our duet. And Blaine gets car sick so he can take the passanger's seat!"

Thanks Rachel! That helps with _everything_! In case you didn't catch that, it was sarcasm.

I looked to Kurt, expecting him to make an excuse for me not to sit anywhere near him, or to at least make some sort of annoyed face. But neither appeared. He kept a neutral face on as we all made our way to his car.

Since it will take a while to get to Dalton, Kurt said it was better if we all just skip Study Hall and get on the road. So here was all five of us (Peter, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel and I) pilling into Kurt's car, getting ready for a near two hour drive to Westerville.

Yay?

As soon as we were all seated and buckled, Kurt pulled out of the parking lot. He quickly turned on the radio to cover up the chatter being held by Peter and Rachel (talking about their 'killer' duet they've been planning).

After a few minutes of commercials from the radio, finally a song came on.

Now I know that by looking at me, some people might not think that I would like this type of music (With the gelled hair, the regular skinny jeans, normal t-shirts, converse and bright pink sunglasses [they are my signature look]). You know, rock. I mean like…heavy metal rock. But I do. And, to be honest, one of my favorite bands is Black Veil Brides (And Panic! The Disco and Three Days Grace). So when Andy's voice came through the speakers of the car…how could I not sing along?

My excessive fan-boy-ness started by me saying, "Oh I love this song!" And then I was head banging (not too much, can't risk shaking the gel out of my hair!).

And then I started to sing along.

_I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today_

Now what happened next surprised me even more then…well anything really. The driver of the car, Kurt, began to sing with me (only like an octave or two higher).

_Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No, not this time_

I looked over to Kurt and saw a smile creep onto his face as he gave me a side-glance. So what else to do but continue rocking out to the chorus with the extremely cute guy next to me half rocking out too?

**So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song**

Kurt drops out from the second verse but I continue. Placing my pointer fingers on my temples and motioning looking at Kurt (who is still giving me side glances every couple seconds, some of them nicer then others, but I just focused on the nice ones) I continue.

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say_

Oh and holding my hands to my neck and pretending to choke didn't make me look like a total idiot….

_When worlds collide what's left inside?  
I hold on tight and hear you pray_

Kurt took over singing the chorus while I smiled like a madman (We were practically bonding over a song, right?)

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No, not this time

I joined him and we continued with our harmony.

_So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, its do or die  
This is a rebel love song_

As the bridge cam neither of us sang. I was looking at Kurt. Morley at his profile though: his nose, his lips, his incredibly pale skin… But what'd you know Kurt's already starting the final chorus.

_Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No, not this time_

So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

The song ends and I'm still looking at Kurt. Wow…he is so handsome… (Ok just block what I just said out please?)

"OMIGOSH! Guys that was so good!" I turn slightly to see Rachel in the back seat (between Mercedes and Peter) smiling like a mad woman. When our eyes meet she gives me a wink. (Is this the plan? No it can't be, she couldn't have guessed that this song would come on the radio and the Kurt would know it).

Peter, sitting next to her looks between me and Rachel, then settles his eyes on me. "It was pretty good." He shrugs and they return to their conversation.

I look back over to Kurt. What did he think of our impromptu duet?

Kurt gives me another side glance, clears his throat and says, "Not bad Anderson."

I smile at his comment. I don't know what Rachel did but he actually didn't hat it! That is like amazing! "Thanks. You too. We should do that more often."

He chuckles (why is he chuckling?) "Don't get ahead of yourself. First we have to make it through open house with the Warblers. And you might not be their best company"

"It can't be too bad. I mean, I travel around the nation with Rachel." I shrug.

Rachel's hand comes forward from the back seat and hits my arm. "HEY!" She squeaked.

Both Kurt and I laugh at this. I look back over to Kurt. "You'd be surprised." He said.

It can't really be that bad at a private school, can it? Then something hits me. "What do you mean that I might not be their best company?"

Keeping his eyes on the rode Kurt says, "If you have a problem with people like me then they will have a problem with you. Dalton Academy has a zero tolerance no bullying policy. So many people there are in fact gay, bi, transgender, many things. People feel safe at Dalton. And someone like you would not fit in."

Oh… He thinks I have a problem with him being gay? Ok ummm…think Blaine think!

"But…" Kurt gives me a sideways glance again. "Kurt. I-I don't have a problem with you being gay. Rachel has two dads who have tutored me since 8th grade! I have to admit that sometimes I don't think about my actions…so it would be easy for you to mistake me for… someone like that. But I'm not! I guarantee you that I'm not!"

Kurt frowns, burying his brow.

Then low and behold a voice from behind us speaks up. "How about to prove to you that he doesn't have a problem, you two join up for a duet? You killed that last song, and you guys didn't even rehearse!"

Wait… Rachel is actually helping me now…

I look over to Kurt to catch his reaction. "Sure…why not."

"Ok so when we see them I'll just introduce you all to them. And vise versa. Got it? Just stay close because there should be a lot of people here. Alright? Let's go!" Kurt pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. Everyone followed his lead.

Looking around is…amazing. There are people everywhere (And this is the parking lot!) most in fancy clothing. There were a couple of guys in navy blue blazers that had fancy red piping directing incoming traffic.

We approached the giant gateway that I am guessing leads to the main courtyard. As I guessed the courtyard is packed too. But around in a semicircle was a bunch of stands. Each stand had a sign on the front that was supporting a group. As in "Drama Club", "Ecology Club", and "Chess Club" (snore!).

I felt Rachel's arm loop through mine and she pulled me through the crowd. I looked forward and saw she was connected to Peter (by holding his hand) who's arm was looped through Mercedes who had a good grip on Kurt's wrist. I tried to see where he was taking us all but couldn't see anything (Peter was blocking my view).

Soon we came to a stop in front of one of those stands. Only this stand's sign said 'Warblers' and was decorated with a yellow bird on the sign. I came around our train of people and stopped at Kurt's aside, with Rachel following me.

Kurt was looking past the empty Warblers stand, trying to find someone is my guess. Who he was looking for? I don't know. At least not until-

"ALICE!" My head shot to the side in time to see two very tall, blond boys in blazers come running forward. Toward us. As they came closer I could see that they were twins. And I mean not a hair on their head isn't similar. It was kind of creepy.

When they finally reached us they took no time in taking Kurt in a giant hug. "Oh Alice we missed you so much!" they both said together, and then one of them said, "You haven't been to visit us in FOREVER!"

"Let me breath!" Kurt gasped from between the twins. They quickly let him go but stayed very close (A little too close for my taste) on either side of him. "Ok let me introduce you guys."

Kurt turned to us and smiled. "Ok guys this is Evan and Ethan Brightman. But they prefer to be called the-"

"Tweedles." They finished for him.

"Yes. The Tweedles." He gestured towards us and counted off, "And this is Rachel, and Blaine, the famous cousin Peter has."

"Oh we know them. You're Blachel!" The Tweedles said. Oh God they used the name. That cannot be good.

Rachel cleared her throat from next to me, "Actually 'Blachel' doesn't exist. We are simply duet partners and friends. Just friends. Nothing more." Acid words. Geesh Rachel no need to be harsh!

Both twins raised their eyebrows simultaneously. "Whatever you say."

Kurt continued the introductions, "And this is Peter and Mercedes." He gestured to them and they both smiled.

Evan and Ethan looked at each other and then at Kurt, "You brought us two talking flowers? ...We love you!" They engulfed Kurt in another hug. I swear he disappeared from between them this time.

I looked over to Rachel, and she was looking at me. 'Talking flowers?' she mouthed. I just shrugged and looked back to the Kurt sandwich in front of us.

Once again they let go of him, but stayed within arms way. Kurt cleared his throat and said, "Do you guys know where Reed is?"

"The Dormouse?" Evan (or Ethan) asked. Then Ethan (or Evan) said, "He is in the Art Hall doing the final touches on his exhibit."

Kurt nodded then looked back to all of us, "You guys wanna find my friend Reed with me?"

"What else would we do?" Peter asked.

Both twins smiled identical Cheshire cat grins, "Well-"

"You're right Peter, let's go!" Kurt took off before the twins could pitch their idea. Rachel and I followed quickly, with Mercedes and Peter in tow. Glancing back I saw the "Tweedles" were following too.

Sooner or later we came to a big building with a gigantic sign that read, "Art Hall" Kurt stopped out in front and turned to the Tweedles. "Would you like to lead or shall I just guess where he is?"

The twins ran forward, stood on either side of him and put long arms over his shoulder, "Oh Alice, we have so missed your bossiness." I felt a great pang in my chest as Kurt let them hold him like that while we all walked inside and up some flights of stairs.

As we walked up the stairs Rachel let go of my arm and fell behind, instep with Mercedes. "Oh that's so cute!" Rachel whispered to Mercedes, "Which one do you think he's going for?" she asked. Another sharp pang.

"I don't know. But from what Kurt has told me about Evan and Ethan, which is very little I might add, is they like to share…everything." Mercedes smiled as Peter came instep with me; obviously he was listening to them too.

"Wait, did he tell you if they…um….are on his team or not?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

Mercedes shook her head. Rachel sighed, "Well if they turn out not too I call one! They are so cute!"

Rachel nodded and smiled.

From next to me Peter sighed, "I will never understand the logic of women."

Soon we emergered on a floor that was very fancy looking. Everything was polished wood. We followed the twins and came into a room that had every single wall filled to the brim in paintings. They were all amazing, some were of fruits, skylines and some were of people.

In the corner of the room was a little boy who was adjusting a painting. He had a mass of curly, strawberry blonde hair that was being held back by a polka-dot bandana, and he was wearing a white dress shirt, under an apron. I saw one of those navy and red blazers on the coat rack in the corner.

"Now I know Reed Van Kamp is not wearing a polka-dot bandana, because if he is I just might have to slap him." Kurt's voice rang through the room, from where he stood in between the twins.

Quickly the boy whipped around to us and ripped the bandana from his head, causing his curly hair to fall in front of his eyes. "KURT!" He squeaked and ran forward. I don't know how but he seemed to trip half way across the room, and if it wasn't for Kurt running to catch him he would have fallen face first.

"It's good to see you too Reed!" Kurt said, pulling him to his feet. Reed then engulfed him in a hug.

Mercedes, from beside Rachel, whispered, "Kurt explained he was kind of a klutz."

"Aw Kurt! I haven't seen you in forever! So introduce me to people!" Reed said excitedly as he and Kurt stopped hugging.

Kurt looked to all of us and said, "Well, Reed, this is Peter and Mercedes, my friends from McKinley, and this is-"

"Omigosh! Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry!" Reed smiled at Rachel and me. "I bought your last CD; your rendition of 'Don't You Want Me Baby' was amazing!"

Kurt elbowed him sharply in the rib cage, causing him to flinch and squeak. "I'm sorry" he grumbled, "I just really love you guys."

I saw one of the twins roll his eyes, and then look down at his watch. "Whoa guys!" He looked to his twin, "Look at the time!" His twin looked down at an identical watch on his wrist and eyes went wide, "We gotta go! We need to get to the Warblers and warm up! We're going on soon!"

"But-" Reed tried to say but two sets of arms reached out, grabbed him and pulled him away. "See you all later!" One of the twin's long arm reached out and grabbed Reed's blazer before they disappeared down the stairwell they just came up.

We all looked to Kurt, who was smiling goofily. "Ok so I think the Warblers will be going on soon"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "No duh!" Kurt just smiled some more.

"So let's get going so we can get some good seats. I heard Reed got a solo so I don't want to miss anything." Kurt led them back down the stairwell.

While walking Rachel came next to me and whispered. "Sembra che tu abbia una certa concorrenza." "Looks like you've got some competition."

Well comparing me to everything, if this is a competition, I'm losing.


End file.
